Our Story
by DigiExpert
Summary: I sit and watch you. You’re focused on the screen of your laptop while you sit on the couch whatever appears there is holding your interest. You smile as your eyes read and scan the page. I wonder what you’ve found that makes you so happy...Femslash


**This story is for my girlfriend, as part of her Christmas gift. It is a Kim/Kat, my specialty, and in it are woven bits and pieces of our own lives. She will know which pieces are her own, as I know which are mine.**

**Warning: Femslash, as almost all my oneshots are. Don't like, don't read. **

I sit and watch you. You're focused on the screen of your laptop while you sit on the couch; whatever appears there is holding your interest. You smile as your eyes read and scan the page. I wonder what you've found that makes you so happy. Perhaps it is an article on a new ballet show coming to a nearby city; those are your favorite and you'll always ask me to go along with you. Maybe it's a dance article on children. You teach a class on the side, a beginner class for four and five year olds. Ever since you started that class you've been reading anything you could get a hold of dealing with children and dance. You've even considered a degree in dance education, just to learn more; you've found your passion and calling in life.

You suddenly look up at me and I am aware I have been watching you intently. I quickly look away, look down at my work I'm supposed to be completing. It's not exactly captivating, but it is the budget for the gymnastics studio for the next year. Unfortunately, it'd probably look better if the studio had more money in the bank. We need some new equipment, but with the lack of funding, we're not getting any this year either. I tap my pencil against the paper, darting my eyes upward to catch a glimpse of you. You've gone back to staring at the screen, so I can steal my own private glances every now and then. _Tap, tap, tap._

"Do you remember how we started talking again?" you ask me, startling me from the bit of concentration I have mustered to finish this awful thing. Oops, looks like it just flew out the window.

"We met online…" I start to say. You don't let me finish. You're eager to finish the story for me, and I'm happy to let you. I know the story, but not as well as you do. I've forgotten bits and pieces, but you know the entire story by heart.

"…through a blogging site. I found you on one of the communities there. I didn't even know it was you. Your name was strange, like nothing I thought you'd ever use—tigress75."

I interrupted. "What about yours? Yours was the same way. I would have never known it was you either—midknightdream. If I were to have guessed at a name for you, it would have been something to do with cats or swimming or your Ranger signs.

She chuckled. "What about you? Shouldn't yours have had something to do with gymnastics or princes, or your Ranger signs?"

I made a face. "Okay, you're right."

"As I was saying before someone interrupted… your name was strange, so I thought nothing of it. You were just another person I met through one of the communities. I was just coming out then, and I was looking for new friends, perhaps someone special in the end, but really just people I could friend to read my journal, and for me to read theirs. So many people replied to my introduction post—"

"—Which sounded nothing like you. Or at least, nothing like you enough for me to figure out it'd be you. You never gave a real name or location, and your profile was very vague. You didn't even list your age, only saying you were in your twenties."

"I did say that I liked cats, and loved to swim, in addition to reading and volunteering in the community."

"Anyone could have said that though."

"So I was supposed to reveal I was a Power Ranger previously? Or a failed Pan Globalist? That would go over well, I'm sure. I'd be thought of as the crazy woman then."

I blinked, a bit embarrassed. What she said was true. Why would she have revealed any of that? "True… sorry about that. Continue."

She looked down at her screen and smiled. I wondered what she was smiling at. It was then she began to speak. "I remember you were just getting over a hard breakup, the girl you ran off to be with when you went to Florida, not the boy we all thought you had. It'd been years by then. Pan Globals had come and gone, as did the Turbo powers. You were with her for…I can't remember how long…"

"We were together for two years at that point. I had no idea she was going to dump me all of a sudden… she went off on a business trip; she was part of some corporation, the name of which I forget. She was gone a week, without a call or email from her. When she came home, she walked in the front door to a dinner I had made just for her. We spent that time catching up, and talking of the future. She mentioned a child in the future. I slept easy that night, being held by her. The next day, I woke up to find her watching me, and then she dumped me. She said it wasn't working anymore and that she'd had a lot of time to think during the trip. Suddenly, my world wasn't so calm anymore."

"Sometimes the slightest thing tips the scales into a bit of chaos. It happens to all of us."

"It happened to you as well, another reason why I never would have guessed who you were."

"Would I have really told anyone I used to know? They never would have expected it of me; I was never one to travel down that road, nor did I ever have the ambition to do so."

"It still happened, and you still kept quiet."

You got quieter at that point, and wouldn't really look at me. "It never really mattered to me then, to tell my old friends. I was ashamed at first, especially when I first found out. Me, why me? I knew why though." You always did get dodgy when telling the story out loud, but I knew the story long before I had ever spoke to you again. You keep up the old habit of only telling what matters, not giving the full details, even to me. I didn't need the full details by now though; I could picture it in my mind.

"Even so, it happened, and I couldn't change the past. Four years later, and I wish my actions had been different, but if they had been, I wouldn't have what I have now. It's a blessing and a curse all at the same time, but she is my little angel. The curse is only of my actions, not what the consequences were."

I glance over at the pile of balloons in one corner of the room. They were in various stages of deflation, and I kept meaning to finish popping them so they'd be gone with. I was more afraid of a choking hazard than anything, which is something our cat did not need. However, she'd insisted on keeping them to play birthday party with. It'd been a few days, and she was still at it. Her tea set was still laid out on the little table, a few stuffed animals around it. I somehow knew I'd be playing with her later, part of the continuous party.

"Kim?" I looked over at her again. I'd not been paying attention, and she'd finally realized it.

"Sorry," I squeaked. I again turned my full attention to her. It seems she'd gone further in the story, back to the time we were simply talking, and had moved on from talking of her own past again. I was fine with that, content to continue listening to her story, our story.

"I remember the first time you contacted me through instant messenger. You kept the same name as on your journal, and I knew it was you. I had wanted to find new people to talk to, and you were the one who messaged me first after I'd posted that entry."

"We talked for a long time. In the days that followed, we were on the phone for hours," I added. "I kept wanting to know who you were, but you'd never tell me. I always wondered why it was such a secret."

"Because I didn't want you to know it was me, or what I had become. How was I to know you would have still accepted me, even then? I didn't even know it was you. You were just as vague as I was."

"You told me in the end," I replied with a smile. "You finally confessed late one night. I couldn't speak then. Out of everyone you could have been, to know it was you behind the name was strange. I didn't recognize your voice over the phone, which was strange, because there wasn't even a hint of your accent."

"I used a program to disguise my voice up until then. I took no chances with anyone. I was afraid to let anyone know any real bit about me. My journal posts were vague; anyone could have posted them, but I knew that no one would figure me out."

"I couldn't figure you out, but I was happy the night you told me. I'd been missing you. It'd been years since that first incident with Rita and her plot to get Tommy. I missed having a real friend, and I hated myself for having cut off contact so many years ago."

"We can't change the past, Kim. You know that, but I think we've more than made up for it now, don't you?"

I smile at you, and rise from my seat. I want to be close to you, as I knew the next part of you story very well. I join you on the couch, snaking my arms around you from behind. I can finally see what you're looking at on the screen, and I blush with the thought of it. You're going back through my journal, and you've found the entry where I asked you out. I wanted to be creative back then, and since I hadn't seen you yet, but knew in my heart that I wanted you, I used my journal. It was the first place we bonded, through my journal and yours. I could think of nothing better, short of doing it in person. I did scare you to death that day though, when I told you to go read it. You thought I was going to do something else. I was scared you'd say no, which I think is how I got you so riled up. If I had done that in person, I believe you would have smacked me. "I see you're looking back," I comment to you.

"I've been reading it over and over while you've been working on that budget."

"So that's what's been making you smile so." Out of everything she could have been looking at, I would have never guessed it to have been this particular entry in my journal.

"You know what happens next, right?" you ask with a smile across your face.

"Of course. After I asked you out, you finally had a free moment to come visit me for almost a week. We had that time to catch up and get to know each other not only as friends, but also as lovers. The rest is pretty much history after that. A year later, I moved here to be with you, and I've been here since."

"No regrets?" you ask me. I know you're still worried about that part. How I pretty much abandoned everything I had to come here. I moved myself and my life here because my life was to be with you. I knew that then, and I know that now. I know you know it too, even though you get worried at times.

"No regrets, ever. You've given me everything I ever wanted and more. I can't imagine being without you. I love you, Katherine. Nothing will keep me away; I'm not gonna leave you." You snuggle into me, but not before you set your laptop down. I hold you on the couch, the budget forgotten. I know I'll have to get up in an hour or so, but for now I wish time could stop so that I might hold you to my heart's content. For me, all it took was meeting you randomly on a blogging site to change my life. The change has brought me to this present, and I only wonder what my future will be. I can only hope it will be as good, if not better, than this.

**This is the first good story I think I've written since semester ended. Also note that Unlucky Clover is on hold for now. There's something wrong with it, and until I can pinpoint and fix that, it will not be updated. Sorry. You will get oneshots from me every now and then though!**


End file.
